Yashimoto, Private Eye/transcript
This is the transcript for the fourth episode of the ''Cybersix'' animated television series, Yashimoto, Private Eye. Transcript Opening theme song: There's a time when the moon reveals its face through the clouds I let out a sigh and want to cry out loud But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive I'm the one they would break in their greed and their pride But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive CYBERSIX Jose: And I was told you are Meridiana's best private investigator. Yashimoto: I'm most flattered, mister Jose, but you didn't come here to tell me that. Jose: (crying) Excuse me, I get so emotional. I mean, she stole father's valuable heirloom. Ikiko: Can you show me one more trick, Julian? Julian: You had a card in your ear, how did that happen? Ikiko: (laughs) You're funny. I'll be right back. Julian: And I'll be right here. Huh, some kind of car. Yashimoto: You say she is the thief? This person you call Cybersix. Jose: Yes. Yashimoto: Hmm. I don't think I'll take this case. Thank you for considering me. Jose: Then name your price, anything you want. Yashimoto: Money is of no importance to me. I only accept cases that I believe in. Jose: Are you calling me a liar. Yashimoto: I did not call you anything. Now please, go. Ikiko: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Yashimoto: That's okay, Ikiko. What would you like? Ikiko: I made a new friend. His name is Julian. May I stay out and play for a while? Yashimoto: I should meet Julian first. Just give me a minute to take care of some work. Jose: Hmm. Ikiko: Oh. How rude. Yashimoto: We won't see them again. Julian: (yawn) Hey, what do you think you're doing? Tell him to bring her back. Jose: Get him away from me. Julian: Hehe, serves you right. Jose: Put him in the car with the girl. Yashimoto: Oh, Ikiko. Ikiko, where are you? Huh? (Phone rings) Jose: Yashimoto, your prospective client here, the one you refused to help. Yashimoto: Mister Jose, there is nothing I can do for you. Had you forgot- Jose: You will never see your sister again. Yashimoto: What, what did you say? Jose: I said you will deliver Cybersix to me in three days or you will never see your sister again. Yashimoto: Ikiko. Julian: There's gotta be a way outta here. Hey, we're gonna be okay. Yashimoto: She doesn't exist, at least not here. Okay, let's do it the old fashioned way. (sighs) Cybersix: I haven't seen Julian for a while. I hope he's okay. I should find out. Julian! Something's wrong. I- I just know something's wrong. Lucas Amato: Well, you say he's a street smart kid, maybe he's just wandering around. Cybersix: Lucas, he just doesn't wander around in the night. Lucas: Will you please sit down, you're starting to make me nervous. Cybersix: Oh, I'm probably over-reacting. Lucas: Probably. Cybersix: Everything's probably okay. Lucas: Probably. I'm sorry, I can't help it. Cybersix: Thank you, Lucas. Lucas: You have nothing to thank me for. Cybersix: Thank you for listening, for being my friend. Yashimoto: Gone. What am I up against? Who is she? Ikiko: What are you doing? Julian: This is a boiler room, right? There's gotta be some kind of ventilation duct. Ikiko: Someone's coming. Julian: Huh. Well, if it ain't the twerp. Jose: The- what did you call me? Julian: You heard me. Jose: Listen you. Julian: We want something to eat. Ikiko: And something to sleep on and- Jose: Shut up, shut up. I'm the boss here. Julian: Haha, yeah right. Bet you don't even dress yourself. Ikiko: Or brush your own teeth. Jose: But I- but- Julian and Ikiko: (laughs) Karen: Hello Lucas? It's Karen from World Science magazine, call me about your article. Adrian Seidelman: Hi, it's Adrian. I wanted to ask you about, uh, probably better to talk about it tomorrow. See you then. Yashimoto: Hmm. Adrian, Adrian. Thought so. Seidelman, Adrian. No address. Probably, probably. Ikiko: I'm scared, Julian. Julian: You're doing great, Ikiko. You're really brave but we gotta be quiet, okay? Ikiko: Okay, Julian, Julian: Huh? We made it, Ikiko. Just got to push out that grate. Jose: Help! Fixed Idea: (snorts) Cybersix: I just know something's wrong. Adrian: Hi, it's Adrian. Yashimoto: I've got you. Okay, let's see where this Seidelman lives. Hm, that's an unlisted number with no address. Well, he must have to pay a hydro bill. (Phone rings) Yashimoto, Detective Agency. Jose: Yashimoto, the deadline has shortened. Yashimoto: But- Jose: But nothing. You will turn Cybersix over to me at dawn tomorrow or you will never see either of them again. Yashimoto: Either? Jose: Either! Your sister and that big mouth Julian. Yashimoto: I promise to deliver her. Ikiko's new friend. At least she has an alley. Ikiko: We won't see home again, will we? Julian? Julian: It's gonna be okay. Hey, didn't you say your brother is a great detective? He'll find us. Ikiko: Thanks, Julian. Yashimoto: Huh? Lucas: You ever hear of a kid named Julian. Adrian: Uh, why? Lucas: Our friend was looking for him last night. She seemed worried. I think I did a good job calming her down. She, uh, listens to me. Adrian: She, uh, listens to you? Lucas: Yeah, she thinks I'm- Adrian: Let's go, Lucas. All of a sudden I'm really tired. What's going on here. Yashimoto: Welcome home, Cybersix. I'm sorry, I have no choice. Adrian: Who are you? And what do you want? Yashimoto: I want my sister back. Don't move, I must save Ikiko and Julian. Adrian: Wait! Jose: Yashimoto, the deadline approaches. You have her? Fantastic! What? Say that again. That's even better. Bring her to the condemned bridge at the canal, dawn sharp. Yashimoto: Come and get her. Julian: Cybersix? No! Jose: Shut up. You two come with me, you stay with them. Julian: We're in real trouble, Ikiko. He won't let us go now. Ikiko: What can we do? Julian: I'm thinking. Hey, want to see something really cool? Fixed Idea: Cold? Julian: No, no, no. Something neat, a trick. Watch. Run Yashimoto. Jose: What? Yashimoto, you will pay for this. (whistles) Get those kids. Cybersix: Help the children, I'll take care of this end. Yashimoto: Ikiko! Julian: Hey. Jose: Take a good look, Cybersix, it's a whole new game. Cybersix: Not bad. Julian: I don't see them. Ikiko: There they are, there they are. Yashimoto: You're most interesting person, Cybersix. Cybersix: Likewise, Yashimoto. Yashimoto: I am indebted to you. Cybersix: No you're not. But there is one thing, about my apartment. Yashimoto: What apartment? So, you're Julian. Julian: Yep. Yashimoto: I am honoured. Cybersix: You guys better get rid of those wet clothes. We'll catch up later. Yashimoto, thank you. Jose: You think it's over, Cybersix, it's just the beginning. Cybersix: So Data-7, it's a whole new game. Well, we always did like games. Endng theme song: As the rain falls on the mountains All my sorrow just salty tears I whisper your name until we’re together Our love will coquer fear Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes (animated series) Category:Transcripts